bigofandomcom-20200214-history
Megadeus
Background The megadeuses are portrayed as semi-sentient beings, capable of acting on their own. Unlike the mechas of other robot anime, the megadeuses do not exhibit ninja ability; what they lack in agility, they offset with sheer power. The Megadeus's are heavily armed with weaponry like missiles, blade weapons, machine guns, and lasers. The nature of the megadeuses is tied to the event 40 years prior. Several of Roger's dreams suggest that Big O and several other Big-type megadeuses played a part in the cataclysm that destroyed the world. His dreams and nightmares show the Big models attacking the city and marching in formation into battle, while a winged giant oversees the onslaught. Other flashbacks show Roger in a military uniform while piloting Big O. In the tradition of Japanese monster movies, "The Big O" features monsters modeled after conventional or mythological creatures. There is much confusion over what defines a "megadeus". The term is officially used to refer to all robots seen in the series, but is usually used by fans to exclusively refer to Overview Megadeus is the name given to the robots in the series “The Big O”. Not much is known about how they are created, why they are created, or even what their original purpose is. The name “Megadeus” is primarily used when referencing the three main megadai a.k.a. "bigs" (Big O, Big Duo, Big Fau). Those who are able to successfully pilot the megadai are typically considered to be a “dominus”. The word "Megadeus" is a combination of the word "Mega" (greek for "Great") and Deus (Latin for "God") and given the nature of the series the Deus is most likely a reference to Deus Ex Machina (Latin for God from the Machine) the phrase comes to English usage from Horace's Ars Poetica, where he instructs poets that they must never resort to a god from the machine to solve their plots. He refers to the conventions of Greek tragedy, where a crane (mekhane) was used to lower actors playing gods onto the stage. The machine referred to in the phrase could be either the crane employed in the task, a calque from the Greek "god from the machine" ("ἀπὸ μηχανῆς θεός," apò mēkhanḗs theós), or the riser that brought a god up from a trap door. The idea is that the device of said god is entirely artificial or conceived by man. Jewish Mythology Allegory It is popularly believed that the three "bigs" (Big O, Big Duo, and Big Fau) all are allegories of Jewish Mythological Creatures: Behemoth, Ziz, and Leviathan respectivley. Behemoth was a giant land creature, Leviathan was a creature of the seas, and Ziz was a creature of the skies. These creatures are characterized as the "bigs" when seeing the "bigs" abilities. Big O, specializing in land attacks. Big Fau specializing in easy movement in the sea, and Big Duo being able to fly. In several instances Vera Ronstadt refers to Roger (and Big O) as "Behemoth". During Act: 17 Schwartzwald refers to an entity known as Leviathan, it is believed that the Megaduce that attacked the city was Leviathan. However, in actuallity it refered to Alex Rosewater himself. While there is no reference to Schwartzwald, himself, as Ziz it is estimated. Verdicts *"Cast in the name of God, ye not guilty.": the pilot is accepted. *"Cast in the name of God, ye not.": the Megadeus refuses to activate. *"Cast in the name of God, ye guilty.": the pilot is killed. Big Megadeus *Big Duo (“Enemy Is Another Big!”) **Big Duo Inferno (“Twisted Memories”, “The Big Fight”) *Big Fau (“The Third Big”, “Hydra”, “The War of Paradigm City”, “The Show Must Go On”) *Big O (all episodes) *Big Venus (“The Show Must Go On”) Other Megadeus *Archetype (“Underground Terror”) *Beck the Great RX3 (“The Greatest Villain”) *Beck Victory Deluxe (“Beck Comes Back”) *Behemoth (“The War of Paradigm City”) *Constanze (“A Legacy of Amadeus”) *Construction Robot (“Eyewitness”) *Dagon (“The Call from the Past”) *Dorothy-1 (“Roger the Negotiator”, “Dorothy Dorothy”) *Eumenides (“Winter Night Phantom”) *Foreign Megadeus (“R.D.”, “Roger the Wanderer”) **Bonaparte (“Stripes”, “The Third Big”) *Glinda (“Negotiations with the Dead”) *Leviathan (Megadeus) (“Leviathan”) *Osrail (“Bring Back My Ghost”) Organic Megadeus *Chimera (“Missing Cat”) *Daemonseed (Megadeus) (“Daemonseed”) *Eel (“Electric City”) **Hydra Eel (“Hydra”) External Links *Wikipedia *Mecha Site *Episode reviews Gallery Category:Megadeus